Such cards are standardized worldwide in their dimensions. They serve both for transactions at the bank counter and as cashless payment means for a whole range of purchases as well as for the most varied services. In addition, with appropriate check cards, cash can be drawn from bank cash dispensing machines. The large number of organisations offering such credit cards and/or check cards means that one generally has to carry a large number of different cards. The cards must be kept so that they are protected from damage because they generally have a machine-readable data-carrier strip on their back. They must therefore not be folded.
Credit cards and bank check cards were hitherto kept in a coin purse or in a billfold, these having one or more pockets for this purpose. A disadvantage in this case is that the cards are not protected sufficiently reliably against bending or folding. This applies, in particular, if a man's coin purse is pushed into the hip pocket for example.